Kinda love you!
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Hyuk Jae dicintai anak cinta pertamanya, bukankah itu gila?" HaeHyuk/GS! RnR please. Chapt 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: Meonk and Deog.

**Tittle**: Kinda love you.

**Main cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae and Lee Donghae.

**Pair**: HaeHyuk

**Slight pair: **KangHyuk.

**Rate**: T_._

**Genre**: Romance and comedy_._

**Warning**: GS, typo, typo (s), AU, OOC, OC, etc_._

**Disclaimer**: Story naturally ours. Cast belong themselves.

**Summary**: _"Nafas melamat kala gugusan daun musim gugur mengenai kepala, ia baru ingat ternyata perlu 33 jari untuk menghitung usianya. Namun yang membuatnya telah menyesal menyentuh angka ke 30 adalah, cinta yang terlalu takut akan membeku ketika menemuinya."_

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**NO COPAST! DON'T BE PLAGIARIMS!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

**Tak…**

**Tak…**

**Tak…**

Manik si surai _hazel_ semenjak tadi tak fokus, terkadang menyentuh pena lalu mengetukkannya kearah meja. Bibir tebalnya merekah, sesekali mengambil nafas saat hidung mancungnya tak berfungsi optimal. Posisi duduk telah ia coba untuk perbaiki, sering kali mengaduh ketika rasa nyeri merayap kedaerah punggung dan terkadang menyentuh saraf kepala.

Retinanya menyorot sinis sketsa adam yang melintas, dengan jari yang menunjuk layar didepan mereka presentase sederhana dilakukan. Namun nyatanya wanita sexy ini tak pernah puas, protes sederhana dengan dengusan tak nyaman sesekali nampak samar ditengah suasana hening yang menjadi dominasi.

"Hhhh…" Dan gempulan udara dari bilik mulut menghentikan sejenak segala aktivitas, terjeda singkat saat sang atasan memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti minggu lalu.

"Rapat selesai, lanjutkan minggu depan. Tuan Han, datanglah keruanganku." Ucapan penutup dihadiahi tundukkan formal dari segala penjuru insan yang memenuhi ruangan. Suara debaman pintu penelan satu entitas yang disegani disambut bisik-bisik samar, sementara tuan Han yang disebutkan namanya tadi, kini menjadi salah satu objek latar belakang gosip-gosip tak mengenakkan.

"Apa Manager Lee mau mengajak bawahannya kencan lagi?" Wanita yang diidentifikasikan sebagai teman si pembicara melayangkan tangan, memukul kepala wanita disamping dengan dengusan juga kernyitan nyata didaerah dahi.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin! Tuan Han baru berusia 24 tahun." Kali ini wanita disamping lagi-lagi mencebik, 24 tahun bukan sebuah rekor lagi menurutnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Laki-laki yang kemarin usianya juga masih 22 tahun." Segala entitas diruangan ini membulatkan mata tak sesuai kapasitas, sementara si pemberi informasi menutup mulut. Bodohnya ia! Bisa-bisa pekerjaannya kali ini habis!

"Kau serius?" Mau tidak mau, ia menggerakkan kepala. Para pegawai lain mulai menampakkan geliat asing.

"Mati kau Kim Ryeowook, nona Lee akan menghabisimu jika dia tahu kau sudah mengatakannya pada semua orang." Kim Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala, apapun antisipasinya. Pekerjaan adalah konsekuensi dari mulut besarnya.

"Sungmin _eonni_ bantu aku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lipstick warna merah menggoda kali ini melekat lebih pekat, iris _obsidian_ gelapnya mulai menelusuri segela bentuk entitas. Dari atas hingga kebawah, decakkan kagum atas keindahan tubuh menjadi impresi indah tak kala maniknya mendapat sebuah panorama. Laki-laki didepannya terlihat terpaku, duduk dengan setengah rok menjadi alasan utama mengapa mata sipit si tuan Han bahkan tak mengatup hanya untuk sekedar berkedip.

Laki-laki berkebangsaan Cina ini menyeka bibir, takut-takut saliva yang bergumul jatuh melawan gravitasi. Bosan dengan reaksi itu-itu saja, si wanita menegakkan tubuh. Mencondongkan tubuh atas kebagian depan dengan posisi duduk yang mulai berada dalam taraf tak terlalu normal.

"Sejujurnya tidak ada yang wah dari presentasemu pagi tadi." Si Cina menunduk, kreativitas bagaimana cara menarik konsumen telah lenyap. Gesturnya makin terlihat tegang, dengan saraf tertarik ia mencoba tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi…, karena wajahmu tampan semua itu bisa dimaafkan." Cahaya binar diwajah makin menerang, si Cina meneguk ludah. Diotak bersarang satu pikiran, apa karena wajah ia dimaafkan? Atau ada alasan lain?

"Terimakasih banyak _Sajangnim_." Kepalanya menunduk formal, sementara tubuhnya masih terduduk diatas sofa beludru berwarnakan merah.

"Tidak ada hadiah untukku?" Terjadi jeda, suasana kontan hening. Hankyung, pemuda itu tampak berpikir keras.

"Ehh?" Wanita didepannya memiringkan kepala, setidaknya waktu beberapa menit dirasa cukup untuk menangkap apa maksud terjelasnya.

"A…aku, aku sudah punya pacar. Maafkan aku…" Gerakkan kepala yang tiba-tiba merendah dengan nada memelas membuat wanita ini tersentak kaget. Ia memutar mata, dijaman ini apa setia masih diperlukan?

"Ahh…, tidak menarik! Kau boleh pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu mahal! Jangan pakai sembarangan!" Henry yang sibuk memberikan beberapa polesan warna pada kuku tiba-tiba disentakkan oleh pukulan keras diarah kepala. Gadis manis ini mendesis, kepalanya berdenyut beberapa detik.

"Kau kaya! Kenapa pelit sekali pada adikmu?!" _Obsidian_ Hyuk Jae mengecil dengan sudutan yang makin meruncing, belum berniat menjawab ia mendudukkan tubuh keatas lantai kayu. Meraih potongan apel yang tersedia dan mengunyahnya dengan gerakkan lamat.

"Aku yang kaya atau kau yang miskin?!" Henry tak menjawab, ledekkan ini sedikit menyentil saraf otaknya. Memilih opsi diam agar tak melanjutkan ketaraf pertangkaran, sekaligus diberikan kesempatan untuk memakai barang mahal itu lagi.

"Biasanya saat baru putus dia akan marah jika orang lain meminjam barang-barangnya." Suara rendah dari pojokkan memaksa Hyuk Jae untuk memberikan perhatian lebih, dia pikir hanya ia dan si bungsu yang ada ditempat ini. Tak disangka, si sulung juga ikut-ikutan membuat kegaduhan dengan ia sebagai fokus utama.

"Putus lagi?" Lagi-lagi Henry buka suara, Hyuk Jae mendengus.

"Bukan putus tapi ditolak." Terlalu kaget, Henry memberikan reaksi spontan; cat kuku yang digunakan tiba-tiba keluar dari area yang diinginkan.

"Serius?" Kibum si sulung menghela nafas. Untung saja ditolak, jika tidak mungkin ia lagi-lagi akan menanggung malu ketika tetangga berceloteh tentang kehidupan sang adik yang hobi gonta-ganti pasangan. Buruknya, usia mereka selalu terlampau jauh lebih muda.

"Kenapa sekaget itu? Memangnya hal baru jika aku putus cinta?" Mereka semua menggeleng, tidak terlalu baru untuk kadar seorang Lee Hyuk Jae. Hanya terlalu baru untuk pangkatnya kali ini. Sebagai seorang manager sukses dan sexy, siapa pria yang berani menolak?

"Aku punya banyak kenalan seumuran denganmu, teman dari Siwon_ie_ dan mereka semua pengusaha."

"Tidak tertarik, mereka tua semua." Impresinya terlalu dini, menolak dengan kibasan tangan. Sementara mata terfokus pada drama didepan tv. Penolakkan mutlak.

"Aish…! Kau kira kau masih layak disebut muda? Ayah dan Ibu juga ingin cucu!" Hyuk Jae mendelik, sedangkan Henry mulai membuka mulut. Belum ada definisi pasti pada apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Dia bukan tua, tapi dia ringkih."

**Tak**.

Satu pukulan untuk satu ucapan yang dianggap jauh dari norma. Kembali Henry mengusap kepala, bibir cerinya terus mengaduh sakit.

"Kalau ayah dan ibu ingin cucu, kenapa tidak _eonni_ saja yang memberikannya dengan Siwonmu itu?"

"Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku dengannya sudah bercerai." Ucapannya dibalas tak kalah sengit, tak ada yang bisa menganggu gugat pemikiran kritis dari seorang Lee Kibum.

"Fakta bahwa kalian bercerai tapi tetap tinggal dalam satu atap?" Kibum memutar mata, masih ada jawaban untuk ini.

"Siwon_ie_ bukan orang seperti itu, kita mungkin sudah bercerai. Dan kami memegang komitmen yang cukup kuat. Perceraian tetap perceraian." Hyuk Jae menggidikkan bahu, otaknya terproses cepat untuk memberikan jawaban. Orang pintar tak selalu pintar, terkadang mereka memberikan sedikit celah agar musuh mendapatkan kesempatan.

"Yah…, komitmen bodoh dan perceraian yang tak kalah bodoh."

**Trak!**

Dua individu yang beradu mulut spontan diam pada satu reaksi, Henry yang membanting remote tv dengan wajah memerah, indikasi bahwa ia sedikit jengkel.

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Itu So Ji Sub!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, naega, naega, naega, meonjyeo, nege, nege, nege, ppajyeo, ppajyeo, ppajyeo, beryeo baby_.'

Fragmen alunan musik terdengar tak begitu stabil, lagu itu sedikit memekakan tapi melodinya begitu energik. Kepalanya menghentak kearah bawah, samar-samar ia ikut bergumam dengan lirik yang tak terlalu dihafal. _Gadget_ yang digenggam ikut beraktivitas kala ia merasa bosan dengan obrolan khas anak kuliahan. Menurutnya wanita sexy jauh lebih menarik ketimbang gadis yang ber_aegyo_ didepan sana.

"Ouh…, min-_ah kyeopta_." Dari kelima pemuda yang berjejer, empat dari mereka menggumamkan hal yang sama. Klimaksnya adalah…., 'Aduh imut sekali!'

"Hei…! Hei! Donghae! Donghae!" Interupsi dari sekitar setidaknya berpengaruh besar untuknya melepaskan _headphone_. Dengan air muka yang mengkeruh, wajahnya terpaksa dibalikkan. Menatap sang teman dilengkapi raut wajah kesal.

"Apa?"

"Kau suka boyband?" Donghae mengangguk polos, namun tiba-tiba matanya membulat ketika reaksi para temannya mulai berubah dengan mulut mulai mengendur.

"Ahh…, _uri_ Donghae suka boyband. Siapa favoritmu? Eunhyuk? Leeteuk? Yesung?" Menimbang sebentar, tiga nama itu adalah favoritnya.

"Aku suka Eunhyuk." Masih dengan raut wajah polos, matanya berbinar. Bahkan poster si objek yang dibicarakan kini telah memenuhi ruang kamar.

"Ahh…, Eunhyuk. _Uri_ Donghae suka Eunhyuk_ie_…" Samar-samar nada jahil mulai mengendap dan teridentifikasikan. Donghae sekarang mengerti apa maksud banyak temannya. Bibirnya seketika mencebik, ekspressi yang cukup menggemaskan sebenarnya.

"Apa-apaan!" Para teman mengedip-ngedipkan mata, dengan tubuh yang mulai maju mendekati Donghae.

"Ahh…, _uri_ Donghae _kyeopta_."

"Tutup mulut kalian! Aku pergi!"

"Hahaha _uri_ Donghae _bbuing-bbuing_, ingat nanti malam!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak tadi ekspressinya tak berubah, garis wajah yang mengkerut dengan alis menyatu sempurna. Setidaknya guyonan tadi sedikit menyentil telinga, menurutnya laki-laki _manly_ sepertinya tak terlalu pantas untuk mendapatkan lawakkan '_cute_' dengan latar belakang meledek. Tak pernah suka, walaupun ia tak pernah bisa menampiknya.

"Issh…, _jinjja_!" Kakinya menghentak ketanah, tak menghentikan langkah walau memperlambat intensitas. Ia menundukkan kepala, cappuccino yang digenggam sebenarnya sejak tadi telah menyentuh suhu rendah, tapi pemuda ini terlalu sayang untuk membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Tidak tahu apa jika ayahku kepala polisi!" Bahkan nada meracaunya makin tak jelas, usianya yang kedua puluh tahun tak pernah menjadi fokus utama para sahabat untuk berhenti mengolok-olok.

**Brak**.

Suara keras dari dua tubuh yang saling berbenturan menimbulkan satu aksi hingga gelas plastik yang digenggam menumpahkan isinya kearah satu lawan individu. Mereka sama-sama terkapar ditanah, mengaduh singkat sebelum kembali berdiri. Donghae membulatkan mata, oh tidak ada masalah! Dia mengotori mantel bulu wanita itu.

"_Yak_!" Suara melengking hampir saja mambuatnya jatuh, keringat dingin telah memenuhi pelipis. Takut-takut, ia berharap wanita ini tidak meminta ganti rugi.

"Bocah tengik! Matamu lari kemana?! Mantelku kotor! Ahh…_eomma_! Ini mahal sekali!" Ubun-ubun Donghae bergidik, ia belum bisa memberikan reaksi yang tepat selain diam dan meratapi nasib sialnya. Salah satu yang terburuk dari ini adalah, wanita ini terdengar sangat galak.

"_Noona_ maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku _noona_…" Kali ini si wanita yang membulatkan mata, kata _noona_ terdengar asing juga memberikan sensasi lain. Biasanya dia akan dipanggil _ahjumma_ atau yang terparah _halmonie_. Mulut yang tadinya sibuk mencecar kini sudutnya tertarik keatas. Memamerkan seringai asing dari seorang Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Ho…, kau memanggilku _noona_? Bukan _ahjumma_?" Donghae mengangguk, ia rasa panggilan _ahjumma_ terlalu berlebihan untuk wanita didepannya.

"Tebak berapa umurku!" Kening Donghae mengkerut sempurna, ada apa dengan wanita ini?

"Ehh?"

"Cepat tebak bocah!"

"28 tahun?" Satu tawa meluncur sempurna, Hyuk Jae hampir lupa tujuannya mengomel tadi untuk apa.

"Hahahaha pintar. Ah…iya! Mantelku…!" Donghae menepuk kepala, aduh kenapa wanita ini malah ingat! Donghae berkali-kali menunduk, tidak, dia tidak mau dimintai uang ganti rugi.

"_Noona_ uangku sedikit sekali, bagaimana kalau aku membawanya kebinatu?" Wajah tak percaya masih melekat, dengan mata menyipit bibir Hyuk Jae bergumam tanda ia ragu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjamin jika kau tidak menjualnya?" Donghae menggeleng, tangannya ikut melambai tanda tidak. Satu pergerakkan cepat dilakukan, sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab dan didikte dengan aturan laki-laki, wanita yang menurutnya sexy ini tak akan dikecewakan. Walaupun tingkahnya cenderung manis dan sembrono, Donghae berpegang teguh pada apa yang pernah diajarkan ayahnya.

Satu tangannya bergerak kearah belakang, meraih sebuah kartu dari dompet juga pena ditas jinjingnya. Entah apa yang ditulis laki-laki ini.

"Ini kartu nama ayahku, _noona_ bisa menelpon ini jika aku melanggar janji. Dia bekerja di kantor kepolisian Seoul, aku juga mencatat nomorku disini." Bukannya menghilang, intensitas kerutan didahi makin terlihat. Manik Hyuk Jae kali ini tersorot lurus, nama yang tertera disana cukup familiar dan pekerjaan orang itu juga dirasa tak terlalu baru ditelinga. Mungkinkah dia orang itu?

"Lee Young Woon?" Donghae mengangguk, nama ayahnya memang Lee Young Woon.

"Lee Young Woon yang berbadan besar tapi tampan itu?" Sekali lagi ia mengangguk, penggambaran yang tepat untuk sang ayah.

"Lee Young Woon sarjana universitas Dankook?" Untuk yang ketiga kalinya pemuda ini mengangguk membenarkan.

**Bruk.**

"_Oppa_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: **

Hahahah Annyeonghaseyeo reader-deul xD kkk~ #bow. Kami datang lagi, ini FF GS perdana kami! Setelah sekian lama tenggelam ditelan kesibukkan UTS. Akhirnya kami punya waktu luang untuk ngetik lagi! Dan wahnya lagi…., KAMI LIBUR AMPE TANGGAL 9 JANUARI! HUAHAHAHAH XD #NyengirBahagia.

Ah iya, jujur ff ini udh kami ketik ampe tamat. Tinggal di publish ampe tamat aja hehehe, Chapt 2nya dipublish besok juga bisa~ hahhaha xD /plak

Ahhh…, FF ini sedikit terinspirasi dari Drama Korea "Still mary me". Dan, kalo mau dapet feel yang lebih kuat, boleh download soundtraknya yg dinyanyin sama Byul. Judulnya beautiful girl.

Ini ff hanya selingan, jadi mungkin karena banyaknya waktu luang kami bakal segera menamatkan Make a sense~ hihihi

Maaf untuk typo, diksi yang berantakan, kalimat yang kurang berkenan, kami benar-benar minta maaf #bow.

Jadi apakah FF ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: Meonk and Deog.

**Tittle**: Kinda love you.

**Main cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae and Lee Donghae.

**Pair**: HaeHyuk

**Slight pair: **KangHyuk.

**Rate**: T_._

**Genre**: Romance and comedy_._

**Warning**: GS, typo, typo (s), AU, OOC, OC, etc_._

**Disclaimer**: Story naturally ours, cast belong themselves.

**Summary**: _"Nafas melamat kala gugusan daun musim gugur mengenai kepala, ia baru ingat ternyata perlu 33 jari untuk menghitung usianya. Namun yang membuatnya telah menyesal menyentuh angka ke 30 adalah, cinta yang terlalu takut untuk membeku ketika menemuinya."_

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARIMS!**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Eomma, eonni, appa_, Henry-_ah_, _oppa_…."

Buliran bening menyelinap dari balik retina. Melewati pipi putih tirusnya, jatuh kearah tanah dan mengekspresikan satu emosi. Pahatan reaksi tak lekas berubah, dentuman kenyataan datang dalam jangka waktu terbilang lama. Tapi siapa yang tahu, semuanya masih tersisa. Kisah cinta masa lalunya, cinta pertamanya. Cinta yang begitu manis dan didambakan. Juga cinta yang menghasilkan satu kesakitan berlebih.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…, dia punya anak. Sebesar ini…, _oppa_…." Sekuat mungkin ia mencoba merengkuh, namun penolakkan mutlak selalu diberikan. Donghae tidak bisa melihat wanita menangis, terlebih dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"_Noona_…, berhentilah menangis. Hiks…, hiks…" Nyatanya hatinya selembut kapas, walaupun terkesan bodoh, kali ini _hazel_ si bocah memproduksi buliran yang sama. Semenjak tadi, 15 menit lalu, mereka telah berpindah lokasi. Memilih tempat strategis untuk menangis tapi tetap saja taman ini adalah tempat umum. Begitu banyak insan yang datang, tak pelak terkadang mereka berdua menjadi bahan bisikkan.

"Kenapa kau juga menangis hah?! Ini salahmu! _Oppa_!" Donghae menggeleng, ini bukan salahnya. Dia saja tidak mengerti mengapa _noona _yang baru dikenalnya ini tiba-tiba menangis.

"Hiks…, hiks…, hiks…, kau benar-benar anak Lee Young Woon?" Nada tersendat itu dihadiahi sebuah anggukan kepala.

"HUAAA! _OPPA_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Young Woon siapa?" Lelah menangis, pinggiran mata sipitnya terbingkai lingkaran hitam. Satu sendok yang sudah dibekukan kali ini menjadi benda pembantu untuk menghilangkan kantung mata. Hyuk Jae mendengus, apakah memori wanita yang menginjak usia 35 tahun begitu buruk?

"Itu…, yang tampan itu." Kibum makin mengerenyitkan kening, begitu banyak orang tampan disekitarnya. Dan tidak ada orang tampan yang masuk kategori seperti yang disebutkan Hyuk Jae. Alisnya menyatu, ekspresinya seolah bertanya 'Siapa itu?'

"Ck! Lee Young Woon! Laki-laki tampan yang menolakku saat aku masih smp!"

Dua dari tiga orang ini membulatkan mata, mulut mereka sama sekali tak bisa mengatup. Rasanya begitu kaku bahkan hanya untuk tertawa. Henry menjatuhkan mug yang dibawa, tak menyangka orang yang sering digunakan sebagai patokkan laki-laki tampan oleh sang kakak kini telah menikah dan lebih buruknya….

"Dia sudah punya anak! Hua…"

"Uhuk…! Uhuk!" Saliva yang terkulum kini masuk tanpa permisi kekerongkongan. Kibum menepuk dada, respon yang sama ditampilkan Henry. Teriakkan Hyuk Jae makin menggema, setidaknya untuk dua hari kedepan tangisan akan menjadi satu-satunya bunyi pengiring malam.

"Anaknya bahkan hampir seusia Henry!" Lagi-lagi mereka batuk bersamaan, berarti Young Woon menikah diusia muda?

"Mau bagaimana lagi, biarkan saja dia pergi. Kau bisa cari laki-laki lain, kaukan bilang tidak suka yang tua." Hyuk Jae mendelik, untuk satu orang pengecualian selalu terbuka lebar. Jika menggambarkan Young Woon deskripsi Hyuk Jae selalu berlebihan. Tak jarang aktor Jang Dong Gun menjadi saingannya. Cukup gila memang, tapi cinta selalu gila.

"Tapi aku ingin menikah dengannya! Dia cinta pertamaku! Dia milikku!"

"Kau gila?! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan ibu dan ayah menerima kenyataan jika anaknya perebut suami orang?! Dan ya ampun! Anaknya hampir seusia Henry!" Sarkasme dengan nada meninggi tak mampu menyurutkan rajukkan Hyuk Jae. Young Woon adalah miliknya, sekalipun itu didunia mimpi. Itu mutlak.

"Haa…! _Eonni_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Eonni_, ayo keluar kamar. Kita ke klub bagaimana?" Tak ada respon, bahkan Henry telah lelah hanya untuk mengulang ketukkan pintu sebanyak dua puluh kali. Tak jarang masker diwajahnya hampir jatuh karena terlalu lama berdiri didepan kamar sang kakak. Mau bagaimana lagi, keadaan orang patah hati selalu seperti ini. Mengenaskan dan tak bisa dipaparkan.

"_Eonni_…, lupakan dulu masalah itu. Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti dia dan istrinya berceraikan? Ayolah…, pernikahan bukanlah sebuah perpisahan."

**Ceklek. **

"_Omona_?!" Henry terpekik, wanita dengan keadaan compang-camping tiba-tiba muncul didepan wajahnya. Lipstick berantakkan hampir menyentuh hidung, mascara hitam melewati pipi, juga surai kusut yang nyaris mengembang seperti sarang lebah.

"Benar pernikahan bukan perpisahan?" Henry mengangguk, sebenarnya itu adalah salah satu kutipan dari naskah drama yang akan dikirimnya minggu depan. Senyum merekah yang sedikit mengerikan kali ini terpasang nyata.

"Kau tidak marahkan jika keponokanmu nyaris seusiamu?" Henry menggeleng, ah…, tidak mungkin ia tidak marah. Untuk saat ini, kebohongan akan melapisi sedikit kebahagiaan sang kakak. Selama tidak menganggu siklus hidup, ia rasa tidak masalah.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan Kibum _eonni _yang berpikiran sok kritis." Senyum penuh dikembangkan demi menghilangkan kecurigaan. Penulis naskah harus lebih pintar daripada aktris, jadi tidak apa-apa jika wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panggung opera.

"Ya…, kau bukan Kibum _eonni_ yang sok kritis. Tapi kau orang bodoh yang sok realistis." Henry mendelik, setelah diberikan solusi yang menenangkan bayarannya adalah umpatan.

"Kalau begitu kau perawan tua yang sok idealis!"

"_YAK_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menurutmu apa pakaianmu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Kenyataannya Hyuk Jae tidak peduli dengan _high_ _heels_ 12 cm dan _dress_ biru maroon sepaha. Matanya mengedar dari atas kebawah, bibir _plum_nya menyunggingkan senyum setelah menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar sexy.

"_Wae_? Sebelum aku dimiliki Young Woon _oppa_, aku akan membiarkan diriku dimiliki seluruh pemuda ditempat ini." Henry bergidik ngeri, tidak ada yang akan melirik wanita tua seperti Hyuk Jae. Yang paling parah, hanya _ahjussi_ kesepian yang akan mendekatinya.

"Kau gila?" Hyuk Jae menggidikkan bahu, tak lupa senyuman dengan tarikkan bibir sempurna ditampilkan tanpa sungkan.

"Ayo beraksi…" Baru hendak melangkah masuk, satu suara menghentikkan pergerakkan saraf motoriknya.

"_Noona_!" Hyuk Jae membulatkan mata, suara ini begitu tak asing. Suara yang membawa malapetaka, suara yang menimbulkan letupan mengenaskan dihatinya. Ia tak ingin menengok, hati dan pikiran begitu enggan bertatap muka dengan anak si cinta pertama. Henry menatap bolak balik dua insan bersangkutan, mulutnya terbuka mengindikasikan kebingungan.

"_Eonni_, ada yang memanggilmu."

"Abaikan saja."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Hyuk Jae menggeleng, sebenarnya untuk konteks mengenal itu masih terlalu jauh. Ia hanya sebatas tahu, dan batasan itu membuatnya hampir mati.

"_Noona_! Ini aku yang tadi menabrak mantelmu!"

"Dia terus memanggilmu!"

"Kau duluan kedalam." Henry mengangguk, jarang-jarang ia bisa lepas dari nenek sihir didepannya. Cukup menjadi salah satu sorotan utama ditengah aktivitas pemanggilan sang kakak yang merenggut banyak perhatian, langkah kakinya dipercepat memasuki klub.

"_Noona_! _Noona_!"

"APA?!" Donghae melangkah mundur, dijawab dengan teriakan seperti itu hampir membuat gendang telinganya mengalami disfungsi sementara. Sadar raut wajah _noona_nya mengesal, ia tersenyum manis. Mungkin saja hal yang manis bisa dibayar dengan hal yang tak kalah manis.

"Wah…, sexy sekali!" Bibir Hyuk Jae tertarik kesamping, wajah merendahkan yang dipasang sedemikian rupa nyatanya tak bisa melepas gelar yang telah ditetapkan oleh Donghae.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, hush…hush…" Diberikan gestur pengusiran Donghae sama sekali tak berniat beranjak. Usianya sudah cukup untuk menawari gadis sexy kencan satu malam. Hanya saja karena kelewat polos, kencan satu malam malah diartikan berbeda oleh otak sederhananya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita minum bersama."

"Apa-apaan bocah ini! Tidak aku sudah ada janji!" Pengusiran tak terlalu halus ia gunakan sebagai indikasi awal sebuah penolakkan. Donghae tersenyum, raut wajahnya masih terbingkai dengan berbagai pesona kekanakkan.

"Janjinya adalah minum denganku."

"_Uri_ Dong_ie_!" Reka adegan yang ditampilkan ditampik oleh interupsi dari arah belakang. Suara keras dari gerombolan anak-anak berpakaian wah datang dengan berbagai gaya yang sulit untuk didefinisikan. Sesaat Donghae mendengus, jika berbaur dengan gerombolan itu ia seperti anak itik yang kehilangan induk.

"Pfft…, Dong_ie_? Namamu Dong_ie_? _Aigoo_, anak-anak zaman sekarang. Ck…! Dong_ie kyeopta_!" Donghae membulatkan mata, susah-susah ia membangun imej _cool _selama dua jam didepan kaca, hasilnya ia tetap terlihat seperti _puppy_.

"_Anniyeo_, namaku Donghae! Lee Donghae!" Hyuk Jae memutar mata, nama marganya terdengar tak mengenakkan. Terlalu sensitif hingga sekelabat bayangan Young Woon muncul.

"Ohh…Lee! Cih…, pantas saja tampan."

"Wah… _uri_ Dong_ie_ berkencan dengan noona sexy. Eunhyuk_kie odiga_?" Lagi-lagi suara dari belakang menimbulkan emosi meletup. Sekuat mungkin ia mencoba untuk menulikan indera pendengaran. Namun hasilnya teman-temannya tidak pernah bisa tutup mulut.

"DIAM KALIAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar masih 20 tahun?" Sosok tertinggi menampilkan senyum manis, sesekali menggaruk tengkuk tanda rona merah pada wajah hampir menjadi dominasi raut. Sosok yang diketahui bernama Shim Changmin tersenyum lebar, selain tinggi badan yang dipujinya, wajah manisnya juga tak luput dari mata elang seorang Lee Hyuk Jae.

"_Aigoo_, kau tampan sekali. Sudah punya kekasih?" Changmin menggelengkan kepala, sesekali bergidik ngeri ketika jemari lentik Hyuk Jae telah menyentuh kaki jenjangnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, sosok dipojok sana mengerucutkan bibir.

"_Aigoo,_ _uri_ Dong_ie_ diacuhkan. Berapa tinggi badanmu?" Salah satu teman mereka lagi-lagi bersuara, untung ada fasilitas keamanan ditempat ini. Jika tidak sebagai contoh; Donghae sudah melemparkan gelas kaca kearah pelipis kawan terdekatnya.

"Jadi kau masih sendiri?" Takut-takut Changmin mengangguk, Hyuk Jae kali ini mirip macan yang lepas dari kandang.

"_Omona_…, _jinjjayeo_? Kira-kira seperti apa type idealmu?"

"Astaga! Wallpaper ponsel _uri_ Dong_ie_, ternyata Eunhyuk_kie_ Super Junior!" Lagi-lagi sang teman menginterupsi, dan reaksi terburuk muncul dari Hyuk Jae.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang sulit ditebak." Semua dari mereka menahan tawa dengan menutup mulut, agrumen Hyuk Jae ada benarnya. Anak muda jaman sekarang memang sulit ditebak, contoh terbaiknya Donghae.

"Ah…iya _noona_, memangnya tipe idealmu seperti apa?"

"Laki-laki tinggi?" Hyuk Jae mengangguk.

"Kuat?" Kembali Hyuk Jae mengangguk.

"Tampan?" Reaksi yang sama Hyuk Jae keluarkan.

"Contohnya?" Menimbang sebentar, ia tak mungkin melontarkan nama Young Woon sebagai jawaban. Seseorang yang paling mirip dengannya mungkin?

"Kangin Super Junior…." Hyuk Jae menjawab riang, Kangin benar-benar mirip Young Woon bukan? Seperti dirinya yang mirip Eunhyuk, Young Woon dan Kangin benar-benar seperti sebuah refleksi.

"_Aigoo, uri_ Dong_ie_. Kau ditolak sebelum menyatakan cinta." Donghae membulatkan mata, dia yang telah melewati zona pembicaraan namun kini namanya lagi-lagi disangkut pautkan.

"Apa-apaan!"

"Dan satu lagi," Suara Hyuk Jae lagi-lagi menginterupsi, wajahnya menunjuk gelas kaca yang berada diatas meja Donghae.

"Aku suka laki-laki yang pintar minum, bukan laki-laki yang menganti bir dengan cola."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? _Noona_ yang tadi bersama _noona_ ini kemana? Dae Boom! Tae Won!" Kepalanya bergerak kesembarang arah, menengok kanan kiri berharap sudut matanya menangkap beberapa objek yang setidaknya bisa membantunya. Mengingat wanita didepanya kini kehilangan kesadaran akibat terlalu banyak meneguk alkohol, tubuhnya terpaksa terperangkap, bertanggung jawab diatas kesalahan yang tak dilakukan.

"_Noona_…, bangunlah!" Si objek hanya mengerang protes, seberapa kalipun Donghae berusaha memulihkan keadaan wanita ini, hasilnya tetap nihil. Jika tidak geplakkan diatas kepala, maka tangannya akan menjadi satu-satunya korban pencubitan.

"_Noona_…"

"Kenapa begitu mirip? Kenapa kalian begitu mirip? Kalian tampan, tampan sekali! Sayangku, bagaimana bisa kau punya anak setampan dia? Panggil aku ibu sekarang…" Donghae mendesah lemas, racuan orang didepannya makin tak jelas. Bibirnya mengerucut kedepan, iris kecokelatan pemuda ini nyaris berair. Udara musim ini sangat dingin dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul 3 pagi.

"_Noona _bangun, ayahku akan marah jika aku tidak pulang cepat."

"Ayah? Ayahmu siapa? Aku ibumu, ibumu Lee Hyuk Jae. Kau tidak akan menyesal punya ibu seperti aku."

"_Noona_…!" Telinganya mulai mencoba mengabaikan nada apapun yang masuk kedalam gendang, indera penglihatannya kini terlihat sibuk mencari objek apapun yang bisa membantu. Senyum rekah terkembang, benda yang menjadi satu-satunya penghantar untuk pulang adalah ponsel Lee Hyuk Jae.

Tanpa interaksi sopan atau permisi kepada pemilik tubuh, tangan Donghae mulai menelusuri setiap inchi tubuh Hyuk Jae. Berharap benda itu terselip didalam kantung dress.

**PLAK.**

"Ah…! _Apo_!" Hyuk Jae mendelik, seenaknya saja bocah ini menyentuh tubuh sexynya. Susah-susah ia mendedikasikan tubuh indahnya untuk Lee Young Woon.

"Jangan menyentuh tubuhku bocah! Kau melakukan pelecehan padaku?!" Donghae menggeleng, bibirnya bergetar memaparkan rasa takut. Ini sangat malam dan Donghae takut hantu.

"Bukan begitu, ponsel _noona_ dimana?" Hyuk Jae mendesis, mana ada seorang wanita yang meletakkan ponsel ditengah-tengah kantung. Masih dengan setengah kesadaran yang tersisa, jemarinya meraih tas kulit yang terletak tak jauh dari sang pemilik.

"Antar aku pulang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalur pernafasannya seperti tertahan sesuatu, beban yang ditanggung sesaat melamatkan intensitas gerak. Kakinya bergetar kala objek itu terus bergerak dalam gendongan, bukan hanya gerakkan kecil. Insan itu bahkan kerap kali memberikan pukulan keras dikepala. Donghae mengaduh sesak, pintu didepannya masih belum terbuka. Sejak tadi ia mengetuk pintu dan belum ada balasan, pemikiran tentang tak ada seorangpun diapartement ini terbantahkan ketika sesosok wanita cantik muncul dari balik lorong masuk.

"Ya ampun! Hyuk Jae?!" Donghae membalikkan tubuh, pekikan dari arah belakang dihadiahi wajah binar dari Lee Donghae.

"_Ahjumma _yang tadi menelponkan?"

"_Ahjumma_?!" Donghae menggeleng, beban yang ditanggung terasa semakin memberatkan, kakinya nyaris goyah. Untung saja kedua tangannya menumpu disisian tembok.

"_Ahjumma_ buka pintunya, _noona_ ini berat sekali." Kibum menghela nafas, baru tadi sore kata patah hati menyentuh saraf pendagarannya. Tapi baru beberapa jam terakhir, Hyuk Jae sudah terlihat dalam gendongan pria lain. Ia mendecak, satu tangannya membuka pintu apartement.

"Taruh saja dikamar itu…" Akses yang diberikan segera dibalas tanda terimakasih, Donghae mengangguk sejenak sebelum melepas sepatu dan segera melesat masuk menuju kamar yang ditunjuk. Perlahan dengan beberapa sisa tenaga, knop pintu diputarnya. Sementara satu tangan lain menumpu Hyuk Jae agar tak terjatuh.

**BRUK**

Tubuh Hyuk Jae terpental kearah kasur, Donghae sedikit lega namun geliat kecil yang ditampilkan Hyuk Jae berefek pada bagain bawah rok yang terekspos. Donghae menutup mata, ya ampun mata sucinya.

"Aish… _noona_ ini!" Selimut disisian ranjang ia tarik, berusaha menutupi apa yang sempat dijamah matanya. Donghae mendesah lega, walau terlambat kali ini ia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk pulang dengan selamat.

"Oh… _oppa_! Itu kau?!" Baru hendak berbalik dan memutar knop pintu, tubuh Donghae terpelanting kearah ranjang. Satu tangan Hyuk Jae menariknya, dengan wajah yang makin mendekat deru nafas Hyuk Jae makin terdengar jelas. Ia menggeleng keras, bibir mereka nyaris tak berjarak.

"Hmmphh…" Hingga menyatu, ditambah gerakkan tak beraturan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: **

Annyeong! Annyeong! FF aneh ini dateng lagi xD hehehehe, gimana? Pasti ceritanya makin blur DX wkwkwkwk xD ada yang ngerasa ini HyukHae yah? hahahah, gak ini pure HaeHyuk kok! Cuma kami mau rombak biar karakter Donghae jadi lebih poyossss~~~ Hihihihi. Dan, adakah yang merasa aneh sama slight pairnya? Tapi entah kenapa kami malah rada suka sama KangHyuk /plak. Becanda, kami KangTeuk shipper kok ._.v

Perbedaan umur HaeHyuk cuma sedikit kok, 13 tahun doang nyahahahaha xD /gubrak

Terimakasih untuk review, fave, follow dan para pembaca sekalian #bow. Maaf untuk typo, diksi yang berantakan, alur yang aneh, juga kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi kualitas ff ini. Kami benar-benar minta maaf. #deepbow.

Jadi apakah ff ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author**: Meonk and Deog.

**Tittle**: Kinda love you.

**Main cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae and Lee Donghae.

**Pair**: HaeHyuk

**Slight pair: **KangHyuk.

**Rate**: T_._

**Genre**: Romance and comedy_._

**Warning**: GS, typo, typo (s), AU, OOC, OC, etc_._

**Disclaimer**: Story naturally ours, cast belong themselves.

**Summary**: _"Nafas melamat kala gugusan daun musim gugur mengenai kepala, ia baru ingat ternyata perlu 33 jari untuk menghitung usianya. Namun yang membuatnya telah menyesal menyentuh angka ke 30 adalah, cinta yang terlalu takut untuk membeku ketika menemuinya."_

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARIMS!**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov. **

"Senang kemarin?" Katupan yang sempat terjadi kali ini memberikan akses untuk retina mata menyapa sketsa apapun yang nampak. Suara yang sempat terdengar samar-samar menyatu, menjadi sebuah kalimat yang terdengar asing dan membingungkan. Hyuk Jae merentangkan kaki, melonggarkan otot-otot yang sempat tegang tadi malam.

"_Eonni_ disini?" Ekspressi asing dari Kibum menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan, Kibum mendecih. Pintu kamar ia buka selebar mungkin. Setidaknya ia mau membuat adiknya sadar, masalah besar yang mungkin mempengaruhi siklus hidup samar-samar nampak kepermukaan.

"Aku bahkan belum tidur karena kau. Tidak sadar tadi malam merenggut kesucian bocah polos?" Kerutan rendah dikening mulai mendominasi, wajah Hyuk Jae mendongak. Dengan jelas letupan kemarahan ia tangkap dari aura kakak cantiknya ini.

"Aduh…! Pusing sekali!"

"Jangan berpura-pura! Temui dia diluar, bocah itu nyaris seperti mayat hidup!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang bocah dan apa yang kurenggut? Ini masih pagi sekali, setidaknya biarkan aku tidur. Jam 9 nanti aku ada _meeting_." Kibum terdiam sebentar, berpikir sejenak apa yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan wanita didepannya.

"Lee Donghae, kemari kau!" Makin membingungkan, kerutan didahi Hyuk Jae kali ini tak bisa dihitung jari. Bocah yang dikenalnya kemarin tiba-tiba nampak didepan mata dengan kondisi yang tak kalah mengenaskan. Kantung mata yang bertengger, air mata yang menggenang, juga bibir yang membengkak.

"Dong_ie_? Sedang apa bocah ini dirumahku?" Sang korban utama terus menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap wanita yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Kibum mendesis, sendok sup yang dibawa hampir melayang kearah kepala Hyuk Jae.

"Kau memperkosa bocah itu!"

"_Mwo_?! _Naega_?!" Ia berteriak tak kalah keras, kali ini kaki jenjang itu menapak spontan kearah lantai. Wajahnya pias, iris _obsidian_nya mulai memberikan _clue_ untuk sang kakak segera meninggalkannya berdua dengan Donghae.

"Kau urusi dia! Ada satu orang lagi yang harus kuberi pelajaran!" Hyuk Jae mendesah lemas, indera penglihatannya mengeksplor tubuh Donghae dari atas hingga kebawah. Bekas lipstick masih tersisa dibibir bocah tampan itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan padamu kemarin?" Nadanya melemah, takut-takut membuat pemuda cengeng ini menangis. Donghae menegakkan tubuh, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Disini…" Donghae menyentuh bibir, Hyuk Jae menghela nafas.

"Disini…" Donghae menyentuh tengkuk, kali ini Hyuk Jae membulatkan mata.

"Dan hampir disini…" Donghae menyentuh perut, kali ini Hyuk Jae nyaris berteriak.

"_Omo_! Aku tidak menggigitmukan?" Donghae mengangguk, apanya yang tidak. Ia menyentuh daun telinga, ada sedikit bekas kemerahan.

"Disini…"

"Ya tuhan! Hanya itu saja kan? Aku tidak membuka bajumu atau…" Donghae mengangguk, tadi malam tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos sempurna.

"_Noona_ membuka bajuku dengan gigimu!"

"Demi apapun…, aku gila! Kita…, kita tidak… 'itu'…kan?" Donghae menggeleng, ia tahu apa maksudnya ini. Untung saja tidak sampai kesana karena _ahjumma_ tadi telah menginterupsi dan membantunya lepas dari kandang singa.

"Fuh… syukurlah. Lupakan saja semuanya…" Donghae menggeleng, mana bisa dilupakan jika itu ciuman pertamanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut protes, sementara mulut mulai terbuka hendak menggumamkan beberapa hal.

"Tapi ini ciuman pertamaku!" Hening sejenak, Hyuk Jae masih dalam proses kegiatan berpikir. Bibirnya nyaris terbuka, melengking tinggi mengeluarkan tawa terkeras. Namun mengingat bocah didepannya bocah yang cengeng, sekuat mungkin wanita sexy ini menahan kocokan kegelian diperut.

"Aku mandi dulu, nanti kau kuantar pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil merah itu terpakir tepat dipinggiran rumah, sama sekali tak berniat beranjak walaupun jarum jam telah menunjukkan angka 9. Hyuk Jae pikir menjadi sedikit pembangkang dengan datang terlambat kekantor bukan pilihan yang buruk mengingat ada timbal balik setelah itu. Wajah Young Woon yang menginjak usia 40 tahun terngiang dalam benak, wanita ini tersenyum. Tak sadar pemuda disampingnya berceloteh kesal akibat terlalu lama menunggu dibukakan pintu.

"_Noona_, aku boleh pergikan?" Hyuk Jae mendelik, mendengus sesaat ketika interupsi jelas menampik segala khayalannya. Ada pemikiran buruk ketika pertanyaan siapa istri Young Woon melintas dalam benak.

"Dong_ie_, boleh aku tahu siapa nama ibumu?" Interaksi sengit dapat ditangkap indera pendengaran Donghae. Penekanan nada begitu kentara ketika kata 'Ibumu.' Meluncur dari bibir _plum_ sang lawan bicara.

"Park Jung Soo."

"Cantik?"

"Dia mirip _noona_…"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Hyuk Jae bukan tipe orang yang mau disamakan dengan rivalnya, sekalipun dia cantik seperti apa kata sang anak, Hyuk Jae tetap tak terima. Jemarinya meraih sekotak tonik herbal yang berada dijok belakang, memberikannya pada Donghae dan dibalas tatapan bingung.

"Dong_ie-ah_, berikan ini pada ayahmu. Katakan ini tonik herbal dari Cina."

"Ayahku? _Noona_ kenal ayahku?" Hyuk Jae mendecak, pertanyaan baru bukan hal yang tepat ketika ia sedang tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Jadwal kuliahmu jam berapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sajangnim_, ini sudah jam 10. Apa _meeting_nya tetap dilanjutkan?" Yang dipanggil menggerakkan kepala kearah samping dengan gerakkan lamat, diikuti dengan senyum merekah. Ini pertama kalinya Hyuk Jae bersikap ramah pada para bawahannya, terkecuali pria.

"Dibatalkan, kita undur _meeting_nya jadi dua hari lagi." Kebanyakan dari sang bawahan bersorak senang, sesekali menggumamkan terimakasih dan menunduk. Namun tidak untuk dua wanita manis dipojok sana, dahi mereka mengernyit dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Yang terkecil dari dua orang ini mulai bergumam tak jelas, mencari alasan mengapa atasan galaknya tiba-tiba terlihat amat bahagia.

"Sungmin _eonni_, kau pikir kenapa manager Lee jadi seaneh itu?" Sungmin menggidikkan bahu, seberapa kalipun ia mengumbarkan banyak persepsi, nyonya Lee mereka memang sulit ditebak.

"Dia punya pacar lagi?"

"Dia tidak pernah segembira ini sekalipun Won Bin memberikannya buket bunga." Ryeowook mengangguk, kalau begitu atasannya memang tergabung dalam kelompok orang gila. Naik pangkat saja dia tidak pernah sesenang ini, namun hari ini ketika ia sampai dikantor, lagu-lagu bernuansa romansa klasik digumamkan dengan nada sumbang yang pas-pasan.

"Kau berani tanya?"

"Aku tidak mau mati dini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRUAK.**

Beberapa sosok yang sibuk dengan berbagai aktivitas ringan sontak membulatkan mata ketika banyak proposal nampak menggunung didepan retina. Pelaku pelemparan objek penyebab desahan panjang para bawahan melipat tangan didada. Gesturnya angkuh, mata memicing tajam dengan garis kemerahan yang terangkat naik. Air muka seperti biasa, _stoic._

"Ini apa _sajangnim_?" Salah satu dari mereka menggumamkan hal yang salah, Lee Hyuk Jae mengangkat garis alis.

"Kau tanya ini apa?" Mereka semua mengangguk, kebingungan yang mendominasi seperti tak peduli dengan bagaimana raut wajah sang atasan. Rata-rata dari mereka hanya berpikir, kertas ini harus dibuang kegudang mengingat tadi pagi dewi fortuna tiba-tiba datang, berbaik hati mengubah nenek sihir menjadi putri salju.

"Jika kujawab Hyun Bin kalian percaya?" Ryeowook menutup mulut, nyaris tertawa diatas sebuah banyolan yang tak begitu lucu mendekati murahan.

"Kerjakan ini, aku tidak peduli kalian lembur atau tidak, ide kalian untuk kosmetik tahun depan benar-benar mengerikan. Besok semuanya harus selesai." Jika hidup semudah itu, salah satu dari mereka sudah berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri. Paling tidak yang terburuk loncat dari gedung, melenyapkan diri sebelum dilenyapkan secara perlahan oleh sang atasan.

Jong Woon menenggelamkan kepala diatas meja, hati terdalamnya sudah lelah mengutuk wanita ini. Sementara Kyuhyun, sobat terdekat Jong Woon memberikan gerakkan ringan penenang jiwa; menepuk punggung sang sahabat lembut. Yang lain dari mereka mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Melihat sang atasan sudah lengkap dengan segala atribut perlengkapan pulangnya, Sungmin membuka mulut. Indikasi bahwa rasa tak terima telah menjalar keakar hati.

"Lalu _sajangnim_ mau kemana?"

"_Naega_?" Hyuk Jae menunjuk dirinya, tak lupa senyum khas terpasang.

"Aku mau kencan dengan calon anakku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dong_ie-ah_, aku sudah diluar kampusmu. Keluarlah…"

"…"

"Aih… _ppali_! Atau kutinggal kau!"

"…"

"Iya! Cepat keluar bocah!" Kaca matanya ia betulkan sedikit dibarengi dengan geliat mengangkuh ketika beberapa mahasiswa terlihat melewati tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Make up-nya lebih wah dari saat ia dikantor, rok minim seperti biasa, dengan mantel bulu menyentuh pundak namun tidak benar-benar melapisi lengan. Sorotan mata makin membidik, sudut bibir naik keatas dilengkapi air muka yang berbinar.

"_Noona_!" Bocah yang dikiranya akan terlambat selama beberapa menit kini nampak muncul, berlari kencang kearahnya. Hyuk Jae tersenyum tipis, terkadang memenangi hati sang anak terlebih dahulu dirasa paling tepat sebelum bergerak merebut hati si ayah. Yah…, selama ia masih memiliki sedikit akal sehat.

"Disini!" Hyuk Jae membalas, sedikit membantu agar si objek yang dicari dengan cepat menemukan keberadaannya. Senyum mengembang makin terpasang nyata, Donghae melompat kecil saat interaksi tak langsung dari keempat mata menyatu sementara, menjadi satu-satunya komunikasi jarak jauh sebelum sang _noona_ benar-benar berada didepan mata.

Hyuk Jae mendengus, definisi sederhana dari kejengkelannya menghadapi sikap membocah Donghae yang hampir kelewat batas. Dalam benak sebuah opini muncul, mengapa Young Woon bisa melahirkan anak sependek dia?

"Kita mau kemana?" Belum ada gambaran pasti, keningnya mengkerut.

"Café apa yang sering dikunjungi ayahmu?"

"Eoh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pilihannya tidak salah, tempat ini memang menyenangkan." Pundak Hyuk Jae bergidik beberapa detik, emosinya kali ini didominasi oleh kegembiraan berlebih. Padahal entitas yang digebu-gebukan sejak tadi sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri.

"_Noona_ bicara denganku?"

"Eh? Tidak." Donghae mengangguk, minuman bersuhu rendah yang tadi dipesannya sudah hampir habis setengahnya. Tapi insan didepannya malah belum memberikan topik pembicaraan yang asik untuk diulas. Sadar atau tidak, Donghae mengerucutkan bibir. Ia seperti lalat jika diacuhkan.

"Eum…, Dong_ie-ah_. Boleh aku tahu, apa kesukaan ayahmu?" Beberapa saat hening mendominasi ruang lingkup kondisi, Donghae yang memutar mata terlihat ingin mengutarakan agrumen yang sejak kemarin memenuhi kepala.

"Dari kemarin _noona_ terus bicara tentang ayah, _noona_ kenal ayahku?" Hyuk Jae meneguk ludah, pertanyaan yang memang sudah diprediksi sebelumnya. Wanita ini membetulkan posisi duduk, tidak terburu-buru menjawab.

"Menurutmu aku mengenalnya?" Belum ada gambaran pasti, Donghae hanya mampu menggidikkan bahu. Mungkin ia mendapatkan sedikit gambaran, namun untuk menjadikkanya sebuah acuan masih terlalu dini.

"Mungkin…"

"Anggap saja begitu…" Nada rendah yang terlontar sedikit menambah intensitas kerutan dikening Donghae. Donghae meringis, apa berterus terang begitu sulit?

"_Noona_ kenalkan?" Hyuk Jae menggidikkan bahu, jawaban tadi dirasa cukup untuk menjelaskan segala pertanyaan. Ia mendekatkan wajah, jemarinya bergerak menitahkan sang lawan bicara untuk melakukan gerakkan yang sama. Kerja saraf telinga coba dimaksimalkan, mungkin saja _noona_ ini ingin membisikkan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia.

"Dong_ie-ah_, kau tahu…, kau itu anak yang manis dan tampan. Jadi jika kau ingin _noona_mu yang cantik dan sexy ini bersikap baik padamu, bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi?" Semburat merah tiba-tiba menjadi dominan raut, pujian yang dilontarkan sedikit tidaknya ikut andil mengapa gerakkan Donghae tiba-tiba seperti kucing yang malu-malu. Donghae mengangguk masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Ayah suka bermain golf…" Hyuk Jae mengangguk, mereka punya selera yang sama.

"Makanan kesukaan ayah itu ramyeon." Hyuk Jae tersenyum senang, satu-satunya masakkan yang bisa dibuatnya adalah ramyeon.

"Ayah juga suka ibu." Senyumannya lenyap, gerakkan tiba-tiba dengan menegakkan tubuh sementara maniknya membidik Donghae tajam. Tangannya bersidekap dada, pernyataan yang begitu sensitif.

"Dong_ie-ah_…"

"Ya?"

"Kau suka _noona_?" Donghae mengangguk, ia suka semua wanita sexy.

"Kau menyayangi _noona_kan?" Sekali lagi pria manis ini mengangguk, _noona_ ini sangat baik, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyayangi Hyuk Jae.

"Kau mencintai _noona_kan?" Donghae diam, gerakkan menoton seperti tadi tak berani diberikan. Wajahnya makin memerah, malu-malu ia menatap lekat wanita didepannya. Apa ia mencintai _noona_nya? Setelah kejadian tadi malam, entah mengapa ada letupan kecil dihati terdalam.

"Iya, aku cinta _noona_." Hyuk Jae mengangguk, satu tangan ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala Donghae.

"Kalau begitu…" Gerakannya makin mengeras, mencangkup konteks pukulan.

"Berhenti katakan sesuatu tentang ibumu…"

**Tak. **

Jitakkan keras melayang setelah ucapannya benar-benar terselesaikan. Donghae berjengit, pukulan Hyuk Jae kali ini tak main-main.

"Aw…sakit _noona_!" Donghae menangkup kepala dengan jemarinya, setidaknya ia ingin menampilkan gestur kesakitan yang meyakinkan. Hyuk Jae mencebik, suasana hati yang baik kontan lenyap. Wajahnya menekuk kebawah, emosi kesal dan jengkel menjadi yang utama dalam benak dan pikiran. Lama berkutat pada aksi diam, sudut mata Donghae melirik sekilas kaca transparan café.

Matanya membulat, objek tak terlalu asing ditangkap perlahan retina mata. Sosok tampan dengan atribut pakaian khas kepolisian terlihat melintas, berjalan mendekat masuk kedalam café.

"Oh! Itu _appa_!" Donghae menunjuk kearah depan, suaranya yang tak bisa dikategorikan rendah otomatis membuat Hyuk Jae ikut menengokkan kepala kearah yang ditunjuk. _Onyx_nya membulat, pria itu kini berjalan santai kearah café.

"_Appa_!" Donghae yang melambaikan tangan dibalas rekahan senyum oleh Young Woon, tapakkan kaki terdengar mendekat. Keringat dingin jatuh membasahi pelipis, Hyuk Jae mencoba untuk bersikap setenang mungkin. Deru nafasnya melamat, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Pertemuan pertama mereka sejak nyaris 20 tahun lalu.

"Donghae_-ah_!"

Hyuk Jae memalingkan wajah, tas tangan ia gunakan untuk menutupi muka.

"Mati aku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: **

Huahahahah kami datang lagi xD ada yang kangen sama uri Dongie? /plak hehehe. Ah, iya! Kyaahhhh, polarise udh pada nonton MV still You belum? Sumpah kami sampe teriak liat itu MV XD Donghae Eunhyuk Daebakk! Kesan BLnya kerasa bgt di MV itu /dzzighh hehehe.

Dan, ada yang nanya ini Hyuk Jae ada berapa? Adanya satu doang, Eunhyuk itu kami pakai jadi orang lain dan dia jadi artis di super junior xD LOL!

Ah iya, annyeonghaseyeo untuk para reader baru XD hehe terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca. Febri dan Febra imnida! Salam kenal! #bow. Dan, ternyata banyak yg mengharapkan ada NC di chapt ini DXXX ah, maaf bgt! NC straight kami belum bisa buat, masih belajar :D hehehehe #bow/

Maaf untuk typo, diksi yang berantakan, jalan cerita yang aneh, juga beberapa kesalahan lain yang mengurangi kualitas FF ini. Kami benar-benar minta maaf. #bow.

Terimakasih juga untuk para pembaca sekalian, follow, fave maupun review. Terimakasih banyak #bow.

Jadi apakah ff ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?

Thanks to Review:

Chapt 1**: Niknukss| RanzELF| Mysterious SiDer| ichikaapriliana| wonnie| haehyukiddo| Ranny| Lee Hyuk Nara| ukeHyuk line| novaanchofishy| Fujianchovy| JiHyukJewel| haekhyuklveo| Anonymouss| haehyukie| Amandhharu0522| anchofishy| Lee Haerieun| hye jin park| teras fanfiction.**

Chapt 2**: Neng| Guest| ichikaapriliana| anchofishy| MingMin| JiHyukJewel| Lee Hyuk Nara| RanzELF| cho hyo jin| Tsuioku Lee| Lan214EunhaElf| teras fanfiction| haehyukiddo| hyukjae86| haekhyuklveo| Fujianchovy| Anonymouss|**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author**: Meonk and Deog.

**Tittle**: Kinda love you.

**Main cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae and Lee Donghae.

**Pair**: HaeHyuk

**Slight pair: **KangHyuk.

**Rate**: T_._

**Genre**: Romance and comedy_._

**Warning**: GS, typo, typo (s), AU, OOC, OC, etc_._

**Disclaimer**: This story naturally ours, cast belong themselves.

**Summary**: _"Nafas melamat kala gugusan daun musim gugur mengenai kepala, ia baru ingat ternyata perlu 33 jari untuk menghitung usianya. Namun yang membuatnya telah menyesal menyentuh angka ke 30 adalah, cinta yang terlalu takut untuk membeku ketika menemuinya."_

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARIMS!**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Desiran halus menjadi hal utama dalam benak terdalam. Tak pernah datang dalam mimpi momen seperti ini akan terjadi. Orang itu berada dijarak terdekat, suaranya bahkan dapat ditangkap indera begitu mudah, juga aroma parfum yang menguar bisa dihirup dengan jelas. Ada berbagai gejolak yang meletup, sayangnya wanita ini terlalu takut menyingkirkan tas yang menutupi wajah dan berbalik menatap laki-laki itu.

"_Appa_!"

Bibir _plum_ si wanita bergerak tak teratur, terkadang umpatan terdengar ketika si bocah sibuk meneriakki nama sang ayah, juga sesekali gumaman syukur dilontarkan ketika suara Young Woon beradu dengan bunyi sekitar. Hyuk Jae makin mengeratkan genggamanya pada tas, tak sadar rona merah menjadi dominasi warna raut.

"Donghae-_ah_, kau disini?" Hyuk Jae mengatupkan mata, walaupun kemungkinannya amat rendah. Ia masih berharap, Young Woon tak melihatnya atau Donghae yang tiba-tiba lupa akan kehadirannya.

"Eum…, ya. Aku datang dengan seseorang." Donghae mengangguk, nadanya riang menjawab pertanyaan Young Woon. Sementara Hyuk Jae kini menepuk wajah kesal, pemuda itu sekarang malah mempersilahkan sang ayah untuk duduk.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Tapakan kaki terdengar mendekat kearah meja Hyuk Jae, gambaran paling sederhana bahwa si cinta pertama kini mengambil keputusan untuk duduk dimeja mereka.

"_Noona_, ayo perkenalkan dirimu. Ini ayahku…." Memberikan jeda yang cukup lama, Hyuk Jae sebisa mungkin menormalkan detak jantung. Mengoreksi sedikit raut wajah, cebikkan yang nampak coba diperhalus. Perlahan Hyuk Jae mengangkat wajah, masih betah meringis, senyuman tipis yang terpasang terlihat tak terlalu tulus.

"Ini temanmu?" Young Woon tak membalas senyum yang diberikan, pandangannya kini menyatu bersama _hazel_ sang anak. Dua orang paling dewasa kini mengkerutkan kening. Kebingungan berbeda melanda mereka, raut wajah Hyuk Jae mengkeruh. Prediksi tentang ia yang dilupakan mulai berubah menjadi lembaran tragedi.

"Maaf, kau tidak mengenalku?" Impiannya untuk mengenang masa cinta pertama pupus sudah. Digantikan dengan raut wajah bingung dan heran pria tampan didepan sana. Donghae terpaku, bulir bening setara dipelupuk mata Hyuk Jae nyaris meluruh jatuh. Perkiraan paling tepatnya kali ini, mungkin Young Woon orang yang penting dalam hidup si wanita cantik.

"_Noona_?"

"Maafkan aku, kurasa harus pergi. _Oppa babo_!" Tubuhnya bergerak keatas, sementara ia masih mencoba mengatur keseimbangan. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menyapu pelupuk mata yang mulai basah, kemudian gerakkan cepat ia gunakan untuk segera melenyapkan diri.

"Pria bodoh! Kau jahat!" Umpatan terakhir kepada Young Woon, huruf 'O' menciptakan lubang kasat mata dimulut. Lipatan didaerah kening bertambah intensitas. Dalam hatinya, Young Woon merutuk wanita ini gila.

"_Appa_! Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis?!"

"Aku? Memang apa yang kulakukan?" Pertanyaan dari sang ayah sama sekali tak digubris, sekedar menjawab demi etiket yang telah diajarkan, Donghae malah menyelesaikan interaksi sepihak. Young Woon menaikkan sudut bibir heran, kenapa sekarang ia yang menjadi pihak yang disalahkan?

"_Ya_! Lee Donghae! Kau mau kemana?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Oppa babo_! Huhuhuhu…, hiks, _babo_! Pria bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku! Hiks…, hiks!" Tubuhnya merendah, kakinya yang menekuk berjongkok, bergeser sesekali kesembarang arah. Kedua tangannya dipenuhi lilitan tisu, sementara mulut sibuk mengumpat tanpa jeda dan spasi. Wanita ini berpikir, sesenggukkan didepan jalan adalah yang terbaik ketimbang pulang dan menidurkan diri.

"Apa karena punya istri yang lebih cantik kau jadi begitu?! Kemana Young Woon-ku yang tampan! Huhu…, _oppa_." Ia mengusap sedikit bulir bening yang membasahi pelupuk, beruntung hanya ada beberapa entitas yang lewat dijalan ini. Garis kemerahannya bergerak tak menentu, ini pertama kalinya Lee Hyuk Jae menangis dijalan karena seorang pria.

"_Noona_…." Dari kejauhan, bunyi tak terlalu asing dapat ditangkap indera pendengaran. Wanita ini menengok singkat, kemudian kembali menangis dengan intensitas volume lebih keras. Wajah bocah itu kembali mengingatkannya dengan Young Woon.

"_Noona_ jangan menangis, _noona_ kenapa menangis?" Tubuh Donghae mengikuti gerakkan yang sama, ia ikut merunduk, mendekat perlahan kearah Hyuk Jae. Pemuda tampan ini menampilkan ekspresi simpati yang kentara. Bibirnya ikut mencebik, ada yang bergetar dihatinya. Entah mengapa, ia tak tega melihat wanita ini menangis.

"Huhuhu…, _oppa_!" Donghae menggelengkan kepala, jemari lentiknya menyibak surai kecokelatan Hyuk Jae yang menghalangi pandang. Mengenaskan—wajah _noona_ ini benar-benar basah karena air mata.

"_Noona_ berhenti menangis!" Melupakan kodrat sebagai laki-laki, pria ini ikut merengek seakan merasakan hal yang serupa. Retina kekanakkannya dipenuhi embun tipis, Donghae hampir ikut menangis.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku! Dia menyakitiku! _Oppa_ melupakanku! _Oppa_!" Kini jemari Donghae teralih kearah pucuk kepala, memberikan gerakkan lembut dengan mengelusnya lamat-lamat. Berharap ketenangan yang diberikan dapat memperbaiki suasana hati.

"Siapa yang melupakan _noona_?" Hyuk Jae menangkup wajah dengan tangan, jemari Donghae yang bertengger dikepala ia tepis dengan satu hentakkan. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan, bibirnya seakan terpaku dengan kenyataan. Percuma memberitahu siapa Young Woon kepada sang anak jika laki-laki itu saja berbalik dan melupakannya.

"Apa ayahku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?" Hyuk Jae mengangguk, bahkan hatinya seperti terbelah dua. Jika saja ia tak mengingat Young Woon adalah cinta petama, bisa dipastikan dalam hitungan detik sepatu merah berkelas miliknya mendarat tepat diubun kepala Young Woon.

"Dia menyakitimu?" Anggukkan kedua diberikan, jemari yang mulanya membingkai wajah perlahan menjauh dan memperlihatkan ekspresi si pemilik. Wajah Hyuk Jae kusut—lebih kusut dari sebelumnya. Bibirnya tetap menunjukkan aktivitas yang sama—bergerak kesembarang arah sementara tangisan bahkan tak bisa dijeda.

"Dong_ie_-_ah_…." Raut wajah si wanita semakin pias, kalimat pertama dari Hyuk Jae terucap samar. Donghae memberikan fokus penuh, _hazel_nya menatap serius wanita didepannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika cinta pertamamu melupakanmu?" Tak ada respon, interaksi Hyuk Jae menjadi tak bertuan. Donghae menatap intens _obsidian_ didepannya, membingkai wajah wanita itu dengan bidikkan _hazel _jernihnya. Jeda yang cukup kontras, lama mereka dalam suasana hening.

"…." Hening, tubuh Donghae perlahan mendekat.

"…." Hening, tatapan mereka menyatu lekat. Kedipan mata yang mengindikasikan kebingungan dari Hyuk Jae bahkan tak digubris sedikitpun. Tubuh laki-laki tampan itu semakin tak berjark, hingga….

**CUP.**

Bibir tipis Donghae menyatu dengan objek kenyal milik Hyuk Jae. Memagutnya sebentar, pemuda polos ini menutup mata. Sementara nyawa Hyuk Jae, nyaris menguap dari badan kasar. Ia terpekur, waktu seperti terjeda. Pagutan lembut bocah ini memberikan letupan berbeda dikepala. Gerakkan lembut Donghae sama sekali tak dibalas, baru kali ini ciuman membuatnya pasrah seperti mayat hidup.

Mendapat sedikit kesadaran, logika yang sempat memudar kembali menyengat Donghae untuk menghentikan aksi gilanya kali ini. Tubuhnya spontan mundur kebelakang, wajah kedua orang ini sama-sama merah. Ini ciuman keduanya. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia yang memulai.

"…." Hyuk Jae masih hanya memberikan kedipan mata, motoriknya terasa begitu kaku untuk memberikan respon lain. Mulut menganga tercetak jelas digaris wajah.

"_Omo_…." Hanya satu suara yang dapat dikeluarkan Hyuk Jae, Donghae sontak menutup wajah dengan tangan. Perasaan malu yang mendera nyaris menghentikan pacu jantung. Hyuk Jae membekap mulut, kakinya yang menekuk kini lurus sempurna. Menampilkan garis vertikal kentara, Hyuk Jae berbalik kemudian berlari pergi.

"_Noona_! _Noona_! Maafkan aku!" Donghae ikut berdiri, kakinya bergerak cepat mengejar Hyuk Jae. Jantungnya memburu oksigen, sedikit tak menyangka wanita kurus ini bisa berlari sekencang itu.

"_Noona_!" Tubuh Donghae semakin tertinggal jauh, jujur saja Donghae benci berlari. Dan wanita berlari seperti atlet maraton.

"_Noona_ berhenti!" Tak ada tanggapan, gerakkan monoton tetap dilakukan.

**Brak. **

"_Aigoo_!" Tubuh Donghae hampir terpental ketanah, satu tubuh lagi seperti beradu dengan tubuhnya. Untung saja, keseimbangan masih berpihak. Donghae mendengus, ini kali kedua dalam minggu pertama ia ditabrak dua entitas yang berbeda.

"Aw…! Sakit!" Donghae meringis sakit, respon kedua ia mengangkat wajah. Sedangkan insan didepan sana menampilkan reaksi yang sama. Ia juga mengaduh nyeri pada bagian lengan. Sekalipun orang yang ditabraknya bertumbuh cukup pendek, tapi benturan keras menjadi alasan utama mengapa aksi ini berbuah ringisan dari berbagai pihak.

"Oh! _OMO_! Oh…! Won—Wonbin?!" Sketsa wajah orang ini seperti melupakan konflik utama yang terjadi tadi. Sang idola kini menampakkan diri dengan jarak begitu dekat. Donghae membekap mulut keras, ia tak salah mengenali. Ini memang Wonbin yang tampan itu.

"Kau benar Wonbin?! Ya ampun kau benar-benar Wonbin! _Noona_ disini ada Wonbin!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh…, _eonni_?" Henry nyaris tersedak buah apel yang berada dalam mulutnya. Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba datang, masih menangis dan berjalan cepat kearah dirinya. Wanita ini menempelkan bokong kelantai kayu, menekuk lutut kemudian menenggelamkan wajah. Ia perlu tempat tenang untuk menangis—walaupun tempat ini bukan opsi yang tepat.

"_Ya_! Kau kenapa?!" Hyuk Jae menggeleng, namun isakannya malah makin mengeras. Reka adegan antara Young Woon yang melupakannya beradu dengan Donghae yang memagut lembut garis kemerahan _plum_nya. Intensitas gelengan kepalanya mengeras, ingatan kedua malah menjadi yang dominan dikepala. Wanita ini tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisan, mengangkat wajah lalu memberikan gerakkan spontan dengan menatap sang adik tajam.

"_Ya_—_ya_! Kau kenapa?!"

"Menurutmu normal jika jantung wanita seusiaku berdegup kencang bahkan hanya untuk ciuman bibir?"

"Hah?!" Lipatan dikening Henry tak lagi menjadi sketsa samar, berganti kali ini Henry yang menatap Hyuk Jae tajam.

"Ada seseorang yang menciummu tadi?"

**Tak.**

"Akh! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Kepalan sempurna mendarat tepat dikening sang adik, Henry memekik keras. Tak terima dengan perlakuan sang kakak, denyutan sakitnya bahkan tak main-main.

**Ceklek. **

Suara keras dari arah pintu menginterupsi sejenak kegiatan dua kakak beradik ini. Mereka menggerakkan kepala, menyatukan fokus pada satu entitas kaku yang berdiri tegak didepan pintu. Wajahnya seperti biasa, minim ekspresi walaupun terbingkai paras cantik. Dua gadis ini mengerenyitkan kening kala satu wujud lain nampak dibelakang tubuh Kibum. Kepalanya menyembul sedikit dan bunyi sesenggukkan khas orang menangis terdengar paling dominan dalam suasana hening mereka.

"Dia siapa?" Henry membulatkan mata ketika gambaran adam menyentuh ruang retina, sementara Hyuk Jae telah mengumpat dalam hati. Orang yang ada dipikirannya kini datang lagi dan lebih buruknya dibawa oleh wanita mengerikan seperti Kibum. Hyuk Jae menatap berang kearah Kibum, sementara Kibum membalas dengan gidikkan bahu.

"Aku menemukannya dilantai masuk apartement, dia menangis kencang, saat kutanya kenapa. Dia bilang karena Hyuk Jae _noona_." Hyuk Jae menghela nafas, degup jantung yang tak bisa dikendalikan ditutupi dengan raut wajah mengeras. Tatapannya kini teralih canggung kearah si bocah, kemudian mengambil nafas panjang. Pria itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"_Noona_ maafkan aku…, hiks…, hiks…." Objek yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kibum kini perlahan menampakkan diri. Kakinya bergerak-gerak kecil, posisinya begitu tak nyaman tapi ia harus mendapat maaf hari ini.

"Ck!" Setelah mendecak, satu tarikkan kasar menyentakkan tubuh Donghae. Tenaga Hyuk Jae tak main-main, tubuh kurus itu berhasil menyeret Donghae masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya. Dan setelah debaman pintu, ada helaan nafas yang menginterupsi dari Kibum. Dalam benak, Kibum tahu ada romantisme konyol diantara mereka.

"Mereka kencan? Hyuk Jae _eonni_ dengan anak muda itu?" Kibum menggidikkan bahu, ada pemikiran yang hinggap dibenaknya.

"Kau masih ingat Young Woon?" Henry mengangguk, tentu ia masih ingat.

"Dia anak Young Woon _oppa_."

"_MWO_?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Duduk disana…." Gerakannya sesuai intruksi, Donghae mengangguk lalu duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk menghapus buliran bening yang meluruh. Hyuk Jae melepas nafas panjang, sejujurnya ia bingung untuk mendominasi topik kali ini. Keadaan mereka benar-benar canggung, ditambah pikirannya yang buyar. Sebuah kombinasi yang pas untuk menciptakan kondisi terburuk.

"_Noona_, aku minta maaf." Hyuk Jae menggeleng, menurutnya ini seri. Kemarin ia yang mencuri ciuman Donghae. Dan sekarang Donghae yang melakukannya.

"Lupakan saja, aku tidak akan marah." Donghae menggeleng, banyak hal yang ingin ia utarakan ketimbang hanya meminta maaf.

"Tapi kenapa tadi kau lari?"

"Aku hanya terlalu terkejut."

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak marah lagikan?"

"Sedikit."

"_Noona_…." Bibir Donghae maju beberapa centi, entah mengapa kata sedikit begitu tak mengenakkan disentuh gendang telinga. Rengekkannya makin menjadi, sesekali kakinya menendang-nendang udara.

"Hei kau pria!" Donghae menghentikkan rengekkannya, senyumnya mengembang. Ini pertama kalinya Hyuk Jae menyebutnya pria dan menelan begitu saja kata bocah.

"Jadi kau menganggapku pria?" Entah karena faktor apa, nada yang mengalun dari bibir Donghae menjadi begitu berat. Tatapannya lebih tajam dari pandangan membocah biasanya, sorotan matanya sekarang lebih intens. Hyuk Jae terpekur.

"Oh…?"

"Lee Hyuk Jae menganggapku pria?" Tubuh Donghae kini tak lagi berkutat busa empuk sisian ranjang, kakinya menopang tubuh dengan tegak. Mendekat perlahan kearah Hyuk Jae, jarak nyata yang memisahkan kini coba ditepis dengan tapakkan lamat.

"_Ya_—_ya_! Menjauh!" Hyuk Jae memberikan perlawanan dengan bergerak menjauh, tubuhnya mundur perlahan serentak dengan gerakkan Donghae. Ia menggigit bibir ketika punggung menyentuh dinding, tak ada jalan untuk kabur lagi.

"_Noona _menikahlah denganku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: **

Annyeong^^ FF ini datang lagi :D

Maaf untuk typo, alur yang buruk, diksi yang berantakan juga kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi cerita ini. Jeongmal jeosonghamnida #bow

Terimakasih untuk responnya, dalam bentuk reads, reviews follow maupun fave, jeongmal khamsahamnida #bow

Thanks to review: **Anonymouss| lyndaariezz| vynyuk| Haenia Lee| anchofishy| Lan214EunhaELF| haehyukiddo| kakapolariself| Lee Haerieun| rani . gaem . 1| nadiasflayer| Fujianchovy| MingMin| shfly9 – Kim** (Yo! Ahjumma kkk xD)**| HanRii03| teras fanfiction|**


End file.
